


Sneak Attack

by honestlydarkprincess



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M, Stiles shoulda asked first but oh well, based on a tumblr prompt, but Derek consents after, kinda dub-con for a moment since Derek is sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 06:55:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4736933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honestlydarkprincess/pseuds/honestlydarkprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek offers his bed to Stiles when Pack night runs late and everyone is too tired to go home. Stiles tries to kiss Derek's cheek but accidently gets his lips when the man shifts unexpectedly. Derek doesn't react like Stiles expects him to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sneak Attack

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this [post](http://honestlydarkprincess.tumblr.com/post/127841126166/robopou-imagine-person-a-of-your-otp-trying-to)

Every Friday night was Pack Night. It had become a tradition among the McCall-Hale pack. They would usually order in and watch movies. Tonight was no different, everyone was sprawled out in the living room. They had decided on a Harry Potter marathon, since Isaac loved them and had badgered them until they gave in. He was currently snuggled between Allison and Scott, his full attention on the movie. Erica and Boyd were squished together on the armchair, somehow having found a comfortable position. Lydia and Danny were out on a double date with Ethan and Aiden, it wasn’t very often that they missed pack night, but tonight was the exception. And that left Derek and Stiles. The only furniture left was the small loveseat, and Stiles was nervous about sitting so close to Derek. Derek, however, didn’t seem to be bothered by it. He had just moved over to make room for Stiles and re-focused his attention on the movie. 

All throughout the movies, Stiles could feel the heat from Derek’s body, simultaneously wanting to move closer and wanting to move as far away as possible. He didn’t know how much more he could take before he did something stupid. He longed to scoot across the couch, close the remaining distance between them, and just relax his body against Derek. He wanted to feel his warmth, feel the hard muscles of his chest contract underneath his palms, and inhale his scent. Derek smelled amazing, a soft woodsy scent, with a subtle spice to it. It was intoxicating. But he couldn’t, he knew Derek was so out of his league. Knew that things could never go the way he wanted them to. Pushing his thoughts away, he relaxed against the couch and decided to enjoy the movie. He could, and would, spend time thinking about Derek another time. 

****

They decided to cut the marathon short, since by the fourth movie everyone was half-asleep and it was really late. 

“You guys can just stay here” Derek said, getting up and moving towards the linen closet; he got out some extra blankets and pillows, and passed them around. No one even thought about protesting, too tired to think about getting up and driving home. 

“Where are we supposed to sleep? We can’t sleep in the armchair.” Erica pointed out, sitting up from her position on Boyd. That made Derek pause for a second. He contemplated for a moment before he nodded. 

“Okay, Erica and Boyd you guys take this couch, and Stiles you can sleep in my bed.” Derek said, already moving towards his bedroom. 

Stiles felt his heart leap in his chest. Sleep in _Derek’s bed?_ Yeah that wasn’t going to end well for Stiles. There was nothing he wanted more than to go to sleep wrapped up in Derek’s arms but he didn’t think he could sleep there and _not_ have that. But against his better judgement, he nodded and got up from the couch. He blamed his sleep deprived state.

“Goodnight guys” Derek said, turning out all the lights and making sure the front door was locked. A chorus of sleepy replies from the pack followed. 

They headed upstairs to Derek’s bedroom, all the while Stiles feeling like his heart was going to beat out of his chest. It was beating so loud he was surprised Derek hadn’t said anything about it yet. 

“You can have the bed, I’ll sleep on the floor.” Derek murmured, reaching one side of the bed and moving to take one of the pillows. 

“N-no it’s okay, the beds big enough for the both of us.” Stiles stuttered, hoping he wasn’t too transparent. He wanted to sleep next to Derek, even if it was only as friends. 

Derek looked up, a surprised look on his face. 

“Yeah?” 

“Yeah, I don’t want to be the reason you get kicked out of your own bed.” Stiles said, mentally congratulating himself on his reasoning.

“Okay” Derek shrugged, moving over to the dresser to get some sweatpants and a t-shirt. After a moment’s hesitation, he grabbed an extra pair and tossed them towards Stiles. 

Taking turns with the bathroom, they both got ready for bed quickly and with an ease that somewhat surprised Stiles. He was still in a bit of a daze from the fact that Derek was going to let him sleep in his bed. 

They climbed into bed on opposite sides; Derek getting comfortable and falling asleep fast, Stiles lying stiffly, unwilling to relax. Finally, he sighed and turned his head to the side. He was momentarily shocked, Derek’s face was closer than he had anticipated. He held still for a moment, but after seeing that Derek wasn’t going to wake up he relaxed, and continued to stare at Derek’s face. 

He traced Derek’s features with his eyes, tracking the small movements Derek made in his sleep. He traced his eyebrows, the slope of his nose, and the curve of his lips. Boy did he want to see what those lips felt like, were they as soft as they looked? Seeing as Derek hadn’t moved all throughout his observations, he leaned over to press a soft kiss to Derek’s cheek. 

But just as he was about an inch from his cheek, Derek suddenly moved, and Stiles’ lips missed and instead pressed against Derek’s lips. Stiles ripped away from him, panic thrumming in his veins. He felt like he was going to throw up. He had ruined everything! Now Derek wasn’t going to want to see him anymore, and he wouldn’t even be able to have him as a friend. So lost in his self-deprecating thoughts, Stiles missed the slow smile that touched Derek’s lips, and his eyes fluttering open.

Suddenly, Stiles felt a warm hand on his cheek, he looked over at Derek with wide eyes, a red flush filling his cheeks. 

“Derek I am so sor-” Stiles was cut off by a pair of warm lips on his own. Stiles felt his eyes widen even further, before fluttering shut and throwing himself into the kiss. Absentmindedly observing that, yes, Derek’s lips were as soft as they looked. They kissed for what felt like hours, with an ease of a couple who had been together for years. As the kiss ended, Derek slowly pulled away and licked his lips. 

“W-what was that?!” Stiles exclaimed, unable to believe that had really just happened. Was it really possible that Derek felt the same way?

“I think people call it kissing” Derek replied, a sarcastic smirk on his lips. 

“You know what I mean” Stiles huffed, rolling his eyes.

At this, the smirk slid from Derek’s face, replaced with a tender smile. 

“I like you Stiles, a lot. And I’m pretty sure you like me back, you know, seeing as you did the while ‘sneak attack’ kiss thing.” Derek said, barely managing to keep in the chuckle building in his throat at Stiles’ expression. The blush that had died down on Stiles’ cheeks returned with a vengeance. 

“Well I- um- about that-” Stiles stuttered, pouting when Derek gave up and started laughing. “Don’t laugh at me” he whined, still pouting, though he was unable to be too upset at the sound of Derek’s laugh. 

“Don’t worry about it, Stiles” Derek said, a small, happy smile lightening up his face. It made Stiles pause, he hadn’t seen Derek smile this much in a very long time, if ever. He was slightly in awe that he was the cause of it. 

Just because he could, he pressed another kiss to Derek’s lips. This time it didn’t last too long, since both of them were smiling to hard. When he pulled back, Stiles moved back to a lying position, this time however, he was completely relaxed and snuggled right up to Derek. Resting his head right above Derek’s heart; he could feel his own heart slowing down and syncing up with Derek’s.

Derek wrapped an arm around Stiles and pressed a small, but lingering kiss to his forehead. They feel asleep quickly after that, not once letting go of each other for the rest of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it!
> 
> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://honestlydarkprincess.tumblr.com)


End file.
